


A Man of Action

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo





	A Man of Action

Title: A Man of Action  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer:  I don't own them; they own me.

  
  


A man of action, Bill Adama preferred to let his actions speak for him, his feelings for Laura not withstanding.  At some point during this post apocalyptic life they were living, President Roslin had wedged her way into his heart.  _Laura_ , his Laura.  At least he hoped she’d be his.  

While public humiliation and brig time would be a dealbreaker for most women, Laura wasn’t most women.  She was stronger, made of sterner things than even he.  He refused to believe she could be dying.  His Laura could heal herself with sheer willpower.  That was his hope, anyway.  

But first, he’d have to bring her home. 

“You’re really going to lead this camping trip?”

“Yes, Major.  I really am.”

“Why?”

“You know why.”

“You’re not going to arrest her this time, are you?  I’ll break her out myself if you do.”

“I promise not to arrest her.”

“Maybe eat a little humble pie.”

“Perhaps.”

“I hope she shoves it in your face.”

“I wouldn’t put it past her.”

“Me neither.  The stubborn woman.”

“I’ll make sure she gets treatment, first thing.”

“Good luck with that!  Godsdamned woman refuses treatment.”

“What are you doing for her”

“Nothing.  You’d better get used to that crackpot.  He’ll be President soon enough.”

“I’m going to get her anyway.”

“Good.  That planet is no place for anyone, especially not someone in her condition.”

Bill organized the rescue party.  He was careful to include Laura’s surrogate son too.  A boy needs his mother, and the fleet needed their mother.  The Commander needed his President, and Bill needed Laura.  

They landed on Kobol. 

With each step Bill took, he grew more desperate to see his family.  Then he finally did.

He held his son, and told Laura it was good to see her.  It really was too.

  
  



End file.
